The Game
by DeathSugar
Summary: [COMPLETE] Luhan itu begitu penurut pada Sehun. Sangat penurut bahkan untuk dirinya menjadi sebuah hadiah dalam permainan game poker. / M / NC / HunHan with KrisHan and KaiLu/ Heroine!Lu / Bad!Hun / DLDR/ No Bash / Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

The Game

 **Original Story by Yuutaka Fie**

.

 _Scarlet Eve_ and _鹿_ _CandySugar_

.

* * *

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING !**

 **ADULT CONTENT. MATURE. NC 21++**

 **Hard Sex, Dirty Words. HunHan, KrisHan, KaiLu.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. No Bash. Okay?**

Enjoy and Happy Reading~

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi…" Sehun berdeham, "Bagaimana Tuan-Tuan?" Dan sebuah ukiran tipis melengkung keatas tercetak dibibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum kearah kedua temannya itu—walau sebenarnya senyuman Sehun lebih tepat dbilang sebuah seringaian seorang iblis—yang kini sedang menjadi lawan mainnya dalam permainan poker. Senyum yang Sehun berikan bukanlah senyum menawan yang biasa ia lakukan diatas panggung ketika menyapa penggemarnya. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman licik yang menyiratkan kemenangan besar dengan bumbu keangkuhan tercetak jelas disana. Sedikit tertawa kecil saat mata elang miliknya kembali memperhatikan dua kartu yang berada ditangannya.

Jika Sehun tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan siap untuk membakar kedua temannya itu dengan kemenangannya, maka berbeda dengan dua pemuda yang berada dihadapannya itu. Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu terlihat begitu serius ketika mata mereka menatap fokus pada kartu yang mereka miliki. Permainan poker mereka akan mencapai akhir, dan kartu yang mereka miliki akan menjadi penentu untuk siapa yang akan mendapatkan _hadiah_ nya. Kris dan Kai—dua pemuda teman Sehun itu mulai terintimidasi.

Terutama untuk Kai, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan dua kartu yang akan menjadi senjatanya itu.

"Nggghh—"

Sebuah erangan terdengar dari atas tempat tidur yang berada tak jauh dari meja dimana ketiga orang itu sedang bermain poker. Sehun menoleh kearah suara itu berasal, dan kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Sabar ya Lulu-sayang~. Kami hanya perlu membuka kartu dan kemudian akan meladenimu…" Suara Sehun terdengar sedikit menggoda.

Sementara ketika tiga pemuda tampan itu tengah sibuk dan terlalu fokus dengan permainan poker mereka, disana—di atas tempat tidur itu—pemuda manis dan mungil itu berbaring sendirian. Suaranya erangannya terdengar tidak nyaman. Kedua tangannya terikat menjadi satu dengan sebuah kain kitam yang terhubung dengan _headboard_ ranjang tempat tidur miliknya. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan sehelai kain hitam; itu membuatnya berpikir apa yang akan Sehun dan kedua temannya lakukan padanya membuatnya sedikit berfantasy dengan pikirannya.

Sebuah kain hitam yang sama juga membekap bibir tipisnya, kain itu yang sedari tadi meredam suara yang ia keluarkan. Tubuh putih mulusnya tak tertutup apapun kecuali seutas celana dalam miliknya. Hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah, benda yang kini menancap di liang masuknya yang terus bergetar itu. Benda bernama _vibrator_ itu terus menyala dan itu begitu merangsangnya. Luhan tidak bisa diam. Tubuhnya terus menggeliat kemana-kemana menyebabkan kekacauan pada seprai dibawahnya. Tubuh mulusnya itu penuh dengan peluh, membuat setiap gerkan kecil yang ia lakukan membuat Luhan terlihat begitu erotis.

Luhan berusaha untuk mencapai klimaksnya ketika ia merasa perut bagian bawahnya terus seperti diaduk-aduk ditambah rangsangan dari benda kecil laknat bernama vibrator itu. Salahkan benda kecil bulat yang kini melingkar di penisnya. Cincin itu terpasang disana bersamaan dengan vibrator yang terbenam dalam liang masuk miliknya. Rangsangan yang bertubi-tubi dan cincin itu menghalanginya untuk menuntaskan birahinya.

Sementara Luhan begitu tersiksa dengan itu semua, Sehun, Kai dan Kris sibuk bermain poker….

Luhan begitu mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia terlalu polos untuk membiarkan kedua temannya dan juga kekasihnya itu masuk begitu saja kedalam apartemennya tanpa tahu niatan licik apa yang ada dalam otak kotor ketiganya. Dan kemudian membuat Luhan harus berakhir menjadi sebuah hadiah untuk permainan poker mereka.

Oh, fuck !

Jadi sore tadi, tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu, Sehun datang ke apartemennya dengan Kai dan Kris yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Ketiganya tersenyum begitu menawan dan Luhan yang entah polos atau memang tidak memiliki pikiran negative tentang teman-temannya itu mempersilakan ketiga pemuda tampan itu untuk masuk.

Luhan tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali ketika ketiga temannya itu datang. Tidak curiga tentang kedatangan mereka kesini dan tentang apa yang akan mereka rencanakan. Tidak sama sekali.

"Apa kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" itu suara Luhan yang siap untuk menuju dapur.

"Apapun Lu." Dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan. Luhan harus memerah untuk itu.

Luhan sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan teh untuk ketiga temannya itu dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan kemudian mengecup tengkuknya pelan. Luhan terkejut tentu saja, ia ingin menolak karena tentu saja ia malu dengan keberadaan Kai dan Kris yang mungkin bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Sehun..mm.. jangan.."

Mengabaikan permohonan konyol Luhan untuk berhenti, Sehun masih saja menciumi tengkuk pemuda mungil itu. Sesekali menjilatnya dan kemudian memberikan hisapan hingga sebuah tanda berwarna pink kontras dengan warna kulit putih milik Luhan tercetak disana.

"Jangan hiraukan.. mereka akan memakluminya." Dan sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat untuk Luhan, kali ini dibelakang telingannya.

Sentuhan Sehun membuat Luhan meremang.

Luhan hanya memangguk dan membiarkan Sehun mencumbuinya. Membiarkan tangan Sehun yang nakal menelusup kedalam kaus miliknya yang kemudian memberikan sebuah pilinan untuk puting pemuda manis itu.

"Nggh—" Luhan itu penurut dengan apapun yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Sentuhannya, kata-katanya, perintahnya, dan apapun yang ada pada Sehun adalak mutlak bagi Luhan. Pun ketika Sehun menjamah tubuhnya, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya.

Dan senyuman Sehun semakin mengembang ketika ia melihat Luhan terlihat begitu terangsang dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan. Pemuda mungil dan manis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun didadanya dan juga setiap kecupan Sehun yang di arahkan ketengkuk belakang dan juga leher sampingnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan Sehun kemudian mengambil sebuah kain hitam yang ia simpan disaku celananya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Luhan, itu membuat Luhan tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"S-Sehun..? Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Luhan terdengar lirih dan sedikit bergetar, terdengar sedikit ketakutan dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan nanti.

" _Trust me._ Kau akan menyukainya nanti. Arra?" Sehun hanya membisikkan kata-kata untuk sedikit menenangkan Luhan. Setelah itu—dengan tiba-tiba lagi—Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, menggendongnya seperti pengantin dan Sehun bawa tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar milik Luhan.

Luhan jujur saja panik dan takut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya nanti ditambah dengan kedatangan Kris dan Kai diapartemennya. Ia sedikit berontak dalam gendongan Sehun—yang sejujurnya membuat Luhan merasa sedikit nyaman disana, dan Luhan kembali tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melawan kuasa Sehun akan dirinya ketika pemuda tampan itu merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur.

Sehun tidak membuang banyak waktu, pemuda berambut kelam itu kembali menempatkan ciuman-ciuman basahnya ke leher mulus itu hingga turun kearah dada milik Luhan. Pemuda itu sudah cukup hafal dimana letak-letak titik sensitive pemuda cantik itu dan itu cukup membantunya utnuk membuat Luhan tidak berdaya dengan serangannya. Sehun lepas satu per satu pakaian yang Luhan kenakan dan kemudian Sehun mengikat tangan Luhan yang tadi terentang ketika Sehun melepaskan T-Shirt milik pemuda mungil itu dan mengikatnya diatas _headboard_ ranjang itu.

Sungguh itu semakin membuat Luhan merasa takut. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika jemari Sehun turun dari hidungnya dengan seduktif menuju ke bibir dan kemudian berhenti di lehernya.

"Sstt.. percaya padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Suara Sehun yang terdengar begitu dominan cukup untuk membuat Luhan tenang. Tapi tidak cukup mampu untuk membuat Luhan menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan jemari tangan Sehun menyentuh pahanya dan melebarkannya. Menurunkan sedikit celana dalamnya dan Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun mengecup ujung penis miliknya. Luhan juga bisa merasakan jemari kokoh Sehun menyentuh liang masuknya dengan sesuatu yang terasa dingin dan keras. Itu bukan penis milik Sehun. Luhan yakin sekali. Benda itu terasa dingin dan licin, Luhan bisa merasakannya ketika Sehun mengusapkannya di liang milik Luhan. Luhan berpikir, mungkin sebelumnya Sehun sudah memberikan pelumas pada benda itu.

"Ah.. S-Sehun.. nggh.." Luhan mengerang ketika ia merasakan benda itu mulai mencoba masuk dalam akses miliknya. Sehun menekannya dengan pelan hingga ke pangkal. Luhan kembali mengerang. Ia membatin kesal dengan penetrasi yang Sehun lakukan tadi cukup untuk membuat penis miliknya menegang.

Dan melihat itu Sehun tersenyum nakal. Apapun yang ada pada Luhan dan apa yang si mungil itu lakukan ketika ia berada diatas ranjang selalu membuat Sehun memiliki sejuta rencana bahkan rencana yang tidak terhingga untuk pemikiran nakal yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuat si mungil itu menggelinjang diatas ranjang.

"S-Sehun.. apa itu..?" Luhan kembali membuka suaranya ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda dingin bulat berbentuk seperti cincin mulai menyentuh ujung penisnya dan kemudian tangan Sehun yang memasangkan benda itu di kejantanannya yang Luhan yakin itu adalah _chock ring_ yang biasa Sehun gunakan untuk Luhan menahan klimaknya.

Luhan sudah begitu tersiksa dengan penetrasi yang Sehun lakukan tadi. Dan cincin itu akan menambah siksaannya.

"A-ahh.. Sehun!" Luhan menjerit ketika ia merasakan benda yang tadi masuk kedalam liangnya bergetar. Ia terus menerus memanggil nama Sehun, tubuhnya bergerak dengn tidak nyaman, kepalanya ia gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ribut. Luhan tidak bisa menahan sensasi ini. Ini terlalu kuat untuknya.

Luhan hampir saja menjerit dan berontak ketika Sehun kemudian membuat suaranya teredam dengan sebuah kain yang membekap mulutnya. Luhan hanya bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa bisa protes apapun. Toh, kalaupun Luhan akan mengajukan sebuah protes hanya aka nada sebuah erangan yang terdengar.

Sehun menyeringai saat melihat hasil kerjanya itu. Ia bersiul sesaat lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju kedua temannya yang menantinya di ruang tamu.

"Oke, Tuan-Tuan.." ujar Sehun santai dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi, "Mari kita mulai permainannya.."

Dan itu adalah awal dari semuanya.

* * *

Permainan poker itu sudah hampir sampai pada babak akhir. Selama permainan belangsung, mereka bertiga dapat mendengar suara erangan dan rintihan dari makhluk mungil yang berada di kamarnya itu. Itu membuat permaian ketiganya semakin sengit dan 'menegangkan'. Bisa dilihat, mata ketiga orang itu semakin menghitam dan penuh dengan nafsu. Menahan birahi mereka yang terus digoda oleh erangan-erangan yang terdengar dari sosok mungil didalam sana. Nafas ketiganya terdengar menderu dan berat. Keringat yang membasahi pelipis ketiganya sedikit mengalir turun menuju pipi. Tapi hebat bukan mereka masih bisa menahan nafsunya dan tetap (mencoba) untuk bermain poker.

" _Fuck!_ " umpat Kai. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ kemudian mengerang frustasi.

Sehun tertawa, "Ah, sudahlah Tuan-tuan… Kalian juga tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama 'kan?" ledek Sehun.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu menghela nafas bersamaan. Kai dan Kris mengusap wajah mereka dengan kesal dan kemudian membuka kartu milik mereka.

" _Two-pair.._ " Kata Kai sambil melemparkan kartu ditangannya.

 _"Straight.."_ sahut Kris.

Sehun tersenyum lagi. Penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya aku menang." Ujarnya. _"Flush.."_

Kris dan Kai menggelengkan kepalanya penuh penyesalan. Tapi bagaimanapun permainan tetaplah permainan. Kalah dan menang. Dan pemenang memang harus mendapatkan hadiahnya 'kan?

"Yayaya… Kau benar, bangsat." Ujar Kris dengan nada kesal yang ketara, "Kau memang handal bermain poker."

"Kau pasti tahu aku handal dalam permainan semacam ini, Kris." Jawab Sehun seraya menepuk bahu Kris.

"Hhh.." Kai mendengus, "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memenangkan permainan ini pun kau tetap bisa menikmati dia lain kali, bukan? Atau bahkan setiap yang kau ingin untuk menikmatinya?" sindirnya.

"Ah.. Kau benar!" Ujarnya riang. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan kearah tempat tidur itu. Mata tajamnya tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari sosok yang kini tengah mengeliat diatas tempar tidur itu.

"Tapi… Rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita memenangkan saatu hadiah, bukan?"

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Luhan dan kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sekaligus untuk membelai helaian rambut Luhan yang mulai basah karena keringat. Lalu secara perlahan, Sehun sedikit menarik kain hitam yang membungkam bibir si mugil itu dan menurunkannya hingga terlepas ke lehernya. Ada bekas merah di ujung bibir mungil Luhan akibat tekanan dari kain itu ditambah saliva yang membekas disana karena Luhan terus menggigitnya untuk menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Setelah menelan salivanya beberapa saat dan menstabilkan nafasnya, Luhan kembali terengah.

"S-Se-hun.. Uhh.." rengeknya.

Sehun kembali membungkam bibir pink merah alami itu, namun kali ini menggunakan mulutnya sendiri. Ciuman itu begitu bernafsu. Sehun menyesap bibir Luhan, menjilatnya dan meneroboskan lidahnya untuk mengeksplor rongga dalam mulut Luhan. Sehun melakukannya dengan ganas. Ia tidak memberikan ruang sedikitpun untuk Luhan dan terus menyerang Luhan dengan ciuman yang begitu memabukkan. Membuat Luhan begitu terlena dan begitu pasrah dalam dekapan jerat Oh Sehun.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya itu. Si mungil yang kembali bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas menghirupnya dengan rakus. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan itu membuatnya tersedak dan terbatuk.

Sehun yang melihatnya kemudian mengelus dahi Luhan dan meniupnya seperti seorang anak kecil. Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan pasti begitu tersiksa dengan hukumannya kali ini.

"Ah, baiklah.." Kris kembali bersuara, "Sepertinya keberadaan kita sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi disini Kai." Kris beranjak dari sana dan kemudian diikuti oleh Kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu…" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. "Apa kalian yakin tidak mau mencicipi yang satu ini?"

Kris dan Kai menghentikan langkah mereka. Satu alis mereka terangkat saat menatap Sehun. Sementara itu Luhan sangat terkejut saat mendengar kata-kata Sehun itu.

"S—Sehun…! Apa yang—Mpph!" sebelum Luhan dapat memprotes, tangan Sehun membungkam mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sshh~ Kalian tidak mungkin juga pulang dalam keadaan…tegang, 'kan?"

"Yaaah… Tapi, apa kau sendiri yakin mau berbagi hadiah-mu itu?" tanya Kris heran.

"Ayolah~ Kalau bersama-sama akan lebih menyenangkan, bukan? Lagipula.. rusa liar ini harus dihukum untuk kesalahannya kemarin."

 _Kesalahan_ apa?

Kris dan Kai saling berpandangan sejenak. Namun pandangan kedua orang itu terlihat cukup nakal. Seakan-akan sudah saling berkomunikasi lewat pandangan itu, mereka pun tersenyum dan turut mendekati Sehun dan Luhan diatas tempat tidur itu. Kris mengambil tempat disisi Luhan yang berseberangan dengan Sehun, sementara Kai merangkak dari bawah kaki Luhan dan membelai paha Luhan.

"Ah, tapi aku tetap menjadi yang pertama melakukan penetrasi." Kata Sehun dengan sangat gamblang.

"Ya,yaa.. Terserah apa maumu, _Tampan._ " Canda Kris yang saat itu sudah memainkan putting Luhan dengan tangannya.

Sehun lepas tangannya yang membungkam mulut Luhan. Ia sendiri mulai menciumi wajah Luhan. Dari dahinya, matanya – meski terhalang penutup mata – lalu menjalar ke pipi, hingga memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Luhan. Kedua temannya yang lain juga tidak menghentikan serangan mereka. Kris terus menempatkan ciuman-ciuman basah didada Luhan. Tangannya juga bergerak dengan aktif memainkan kedua putting Luhan. Sesekali, Kris menjilat satu persatu putting Luhan, menyesapnya, hingga memilinnnya. Membuat Luhan semakin mengeluarkan suara-suara yang cukup menggairahkan. Sementara itu, dibawah sana, Kai juga menciumi bagian lutut hingga ke selangkangan Luhan. Tak lama, Kai menemukan vibrator itu masih ada dibawah sana. Dengan senyum picik, ia sedikit menekan pangkal vibrator itu hingga semakin melesak masuk.

"Aaakkhh!" Luhan sedikit berteriak. Tubuhnya mengejang karena tidak siap akan penetrasi tersebut.

Kai mulai menarik dan memasukkan vibrator itu terus menerus ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan menggeliat dan terus mengerang. Sensasi yang dirasakannya begitu intens. Disatu sisi, Kris tetap memainkan area tubuhnya dan disisi lain, Sehun menempatkan kecupan-kecupan diwajah dan lehernya. Nafas Luhan sangat tidak beraturan. Mulutnya terus menganga untuk menarik lebih banyak udara masuk ke pernafasannya. Keringat terus mengalir dan membasahi tubuhnya.

"Aaah….. Le-Lepas…aah…. Cincin-nya…..aakkh! Kumohon! Sehun.." pinta Luhan disela-sela nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Hhm? Kau ingin keluar sekarang, Lulu?" goda Sehun.

"I—Iya!" Luhan mulai terisak. "Lepas…. Aku mohon!"

" _Well…_ "

Sehun kemudian melepaskan simpul dari kain hitam yang sebelumnya membungkam mulut Luhan hingga terlepas dari lehernya. Kemudian Sehun melipatnya sembarangan dan membentuk suatu gumpalan kain.

"Gigit." Perintahnya pada Luhan. Luhan menurutinya dan menggigit gumpalan kain itu dimulutnya.

Sehun mengisyaratkan Kris untuk menghentikan permainannya sejenak. Lalu ia juga memberi suatu isyarat pada Kai untuk mengabulkan permintaan Luhan. Kai tersenyum. Tanpa diminta lagi, ia mempercepat hentakannya pada vibrator itu. Luhan semakin bergerak tidak terkendali. Saat Kai sudah yakin Luhan benar-benar berada pada puncaknya, dengan cepat Kai melepaskan cincin di kejantanan Luhan. Seketika itu juga Luhan menjerit tertahan dan cairan hangat menyebur menodai perut, dada, hingga dagunya. Tubuh Luhan menegang saat ia mengeluarkan semua cairan itu. Tak lama, setelah fase puncaknya mulai menurun, Luhan pun melemas. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti desahan nafasnya.

Tak beberapa lama, Sehun melepaskan penutup mata Luhan. Penutup mata itu terasa lembap oleh airmata Luhan. Untuk beberapa saat, Luhan yang masih mengatur nafasnya tetap memejamkan matanya. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Mata Luhan nampak sangat sayu, ia benar-benar lemas. Tatapan Luhan yang sayu itu justru merupakan godaan sendiri untuk Sehun. Sehun selalu menyukai ekspresi Luhan yang seperti ini. Sehun pegang dagu Luhan dan menolehkan wajah itu hingga mata mereka saling bertatapan. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas Luhan yang hangat didepan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya, Luhan… Keputusanmu untuk keluar saat ini sangat salah." Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai. "Kau pasti sadar 'kan kalau kita tidak akan berhenti sampai semuanya puas."

Luhan tidak bisa berkomentar banyak pada apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Ia baru menyadari semua itu. Sekarang, mau tidak mau, meskipun tubuhnya sudah lemas, ia harus meladeni ketiga temannya itu.

Sehun mulai bergerak lagi. Ia melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Luhan yang tersambung pada jeruji headboard tempat tidur. Namun ia tetap tidak melepaskan ikatan yang menyatukan tangan Luhan. Setelah melakukan itu, Sehun berdiri dan membuka seluruh bajunya hingga tidak mengenakan apapun. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kris dan Kai. Tetapi ternyata mereka sudah lebih dulu melakukannya sebelum Sehun. Sekarang masing-masing tubuh mereka sudah terpampang tanpa ada yang menghalangi sehelai benang pun.

Kemudian Sehun merubah posisi Luhan hingga Luhan berbaring menyamping dengan punggungnya menempel pada dada Sehun. Tangan kiri Sehun menyusup diantara tempat tidur dan memegangi pinggul Luhan, sementara tangan satunya membuka paha kiri Luhan untuk memudahkan akses masuk ke tubuh Luhan.

"Kau siap 'kan?" ujar Sehun. Seketika itu, Sehun menekankan kejantanannya masuk ke tubuh Luhan.

Gerakan perlahan namun pasti itu membuat Luhan kembali mengerang. Ketika Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, ia membiarkan Luhan untuk beradaptasi lebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, dengan kecepatan yang rendah diawalnya. Luhan kembali terengah-engah, berusaha untuk mengikuti irama hentakan dari Sehun. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya menganga. Disaat itulah ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras diarahkan ke bibirnya.

"Hei, kau tidak lupa pada kami, 'kan?" kata Kris yang ternyata sedang mengarahkan kejantanannya pada mulut Luhan.

Meski tubuhnya terus menghentak akibat dorongan Sehun, Luhan menuruti kata permintaan Kris dan mulai mengulum kejantanan Kris. Luhan berusaha mengulum kejantanan Kris semampunya. Namun akibat dari hentakan Sehun yang juga semakin cepat dan dalam, kejantanan Kris juga semakin terdorong masuk hingga ke tenggorokannya. Kris terus menggeram dan menjambak rambut Luhan agar tetap mengulum kejantanannya dan itu membuat Luhan mengerang kesakitan. Beberapa kali Luhan sempat tersedak, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Airmata serta keringat semakin gencar mengalir di tubuh dan wajahnya.

Kai pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia bersimpuh diatas tempat tidur, dekat dengan tubuh Luhan dan memompa kejantanannya. Dengan melihat adegan dihadapannya itu tentu saja membuatnya sangat tegang. Tak lama, ia pun juga memegang kejantanan Luhan dan meremasnya.

"Mmpph…! Ngghh…aahh…!" gumam Luhan dengan tidak jelas akibat kejantanan Kris yang masih menyerang mulutnya.

Semua itu terasa begitu lama bagi Luhan. Sensasi yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya terlalu intens. Namun entah bagaimana, ia bisa kembali tegang setelah mencurahkan orgasme-nya yang sangat kuat sebelumnya. Luhan juga mulai merasakan hentakan yang diberikan oleh Sehun, Kris dan Kai semakin kuat. Ia bisa menebak bahwa sedikit lagi mereka pasti sampai pada puncaknya masing-masing.

Yah, benar saja. Sehun membenamkan kejantanannya begitu dalam dan mencurahkan seluruh cairannya dalam tubuh Luhan. Kris tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Luhan dan menyemburkannya ke wajah Luhan. Cairan itu pun menodai pipi hingga dagu Luhan. Sementara itu, Kai juga mencapai puncaknya dan membasahi perut Luhan. Demikian juga dengan Luhan yang kembali menyemburkan orgasme keduanya.

Luhan semakin lemas. Namun kali ini, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran akibat terus dipaksa merasakan sensasi yang begitu intens. Saat Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Luhan, Luhan merasa sangat lega setelah sebelumnya liangnya kembali disesakkan oleh Sehun.

Tapi permainan belum selesai…

Sehun yang sudah mendapatkan giliran-nya itu kemudian terduduk lemas disamping tempat tidur. Ia melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya yang mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan sendiri. Kris dan Kai tentu dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

Kris melepaskan kain hitam yang melilit di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ketika dilepaskan, dapat terlihat garis-garis berwarna merah muda tercetak di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan sudah sangat lemas dan membiarkan kedua orang temannya itu melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Kris sedikit menarik tubuh Luhan yang lemas itu dan membaringkannya dengan posisi menelungkup.

"Minggir, Kai! Sekarang giliranku." Ujar Kris dengan nada yang berat.

Luhan merengek, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah.. dan permainan ini belum berakhir sama sekali.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Afsldlfslfvcklulmlmldnlndsnfnfdnflsdnfld. Luhan disini tergambar jelas di otakku. Gimana dia pasrahnya. Gimana dia… AAAARRRGGHH.. Lulu maafkan akuuu… abisnya kamu gitu.. suka nempel sana sini sama gege-gege tamvan di China sanaaa.. mainan usek-usekan hidung sama cowok ga dikenal. Siapa yang ngajarin kamu jadi bin al gitu? dasar turunan Aphrodite.. dasar titisan Cleopatra. Lupatraa.. Luharem.. daansafvcksgda

 **Review, ne?**

 **NB : NC HunHan belom selesai sampai di sini. Chapter depan masih ada lagi. :3**

* * *

 **13 November 2015**

 **DeathSugar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter sebelumnya ...**

 _Luhan semakin lemas. Namun kali ini, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran akibat terus dipaksa merasakan sensasi yang begitu intens. Saat Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Luhan, Luhan merasa sangat lega setelah sebelumnya liangnya kembali disesakkan oleh Sehun._

 _Tapi permainan belum selesai…_

 _Sehun yang sudah mendapatkan giliran-nya itu kemudian terduduk lemas disamping tempat tidur. Ia melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya yang mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan sendiri. Kris dan Kai tentu dengan senang hati akan melakukannya._

 _Kris melepaskan kain hitam yang melilit di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ketika dilepaskan, dapat terlihat garis-garis berwarna merah muda tercetak di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sementara itu Luhan sudah sangat lemas dan membiarkan kedua orang temannya itu melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Kris sedikit menarik tubuh Luhan yang lemas itu dan membaringkannya dengan posisi menelungkup._

 _"Minggir, Kai! Sekarang giliranku." Ujar Kris dengan nada yang berat._

 _Luhan merengek, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah.. dan permainan ini belum berakhir sama sekali._

.

The Game

 **Original Story by** **Yuutaka Fie**

.

 _Scarlet Eve_ and _鹿CandySugar_

.

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING !** **!**

 **ADULT CONTENT. MATURE. NC 21++**

 **FOURSOME/?, HARD SEX, DIRTY WORDS. HUNHAN, KRISHAN, KAILU.**

 **Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read** **! No Bash. Okay?**

 **TIDAK UNTUK HARD SHIPPER YANG TIDAK MENERIMA LUHAN DIBAGI-BAGI!**

 **.**

Luhan merengek lebih keras dengan sesekali bibir mungilnya memangil nama Sehun ketika Kris mulai menariknya, membuatnya menelungkup diatas tempat tidur.

"Sehuuun... aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu lagi..." rengek Luhan semakin keras. Sementara disamping tempat tidur itu, yang dipanggil namanya hanya tersenum menyeringai dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Ya.. kau tidak akan dihukum lagi setelah ini, sayang. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus dihukum untuk kesalahanmu sebelumnya.."

"Sudah selesai?" Kris tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu, memberi isyarat untuk Kai bertukar posisi dengannya. Kris tersenyum ketika melihat posisi Luhan yang menelungkup itu, menatap tubuh mungil kebanggaan Sehun itu dengan penuh nafsu. Kris jadi tahu kenapa Sehun begitu posesif pada miliknya ini. Tubuh munggilnya—walau Luhan memiliki tinggi 178 cm, itu terlihat lebih mini dari tinggi mereka bertiga—dengan wajah imut seperti anak kecil dan juga sifat polosnya ini begitu sempurna dan cocok untuk Luhan menjadi sebuah ' _pet_ '.

Mengabaikan pikirannya barusan, Kris akan hanya menjadi sebuah nama jika Sehun mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya; Kris menginginkan Luhan menjadi miliknya juga sebenarnya. Kris memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Luhan, menampar pantat Luhan cukup keras hingga menyisakan bekas merah disana dan itu membuat Luhan merengek lagi. Kris arahkan tangannya menyentuh pinggul Luhan, mengerayangi pinggul itu hingga kejantanan Luhan yang kembali menegang. Sensitif sekali pikirnya.

"Jangan bermain-main, Kris!" ucap Kai kesal. Kai sudah terlalu lama menunggu untuk gilirannya, ditambah ia harus melihat Kris yang menjamah tubuh putih mulus itu dengan sensual dan juga wajah Luhan yang menahan _horny_ -nya membuat _libido_ Kai berada diujung kepalanya.

"Ya.. Ya.." Ucap Kris malas. Berhenti untuk mempermainkn Luhan dan kemudia ia mengangkat pinggul sempit itu.

"Bangun, Luhan. Bertumpulah pada kedua tanganmu."

Luhan kembali merengek ketika Kris mengangkat pinggulnya dan membuat rasa sakit di _hole_ -nya kembali terasa, namun Luhan adalah Luhan, anak penurut. apalagi ada Sehun yang mengawasinya. Luhan tetap mematuhi perintah Kris.

Perlahan-lahan ia menekuk kedua kakinya—terlihat gemetar—hingga bagian bawahnya terangkat. Mempersembahkan bokongnya pada Kris. Setelah itu, dengan perlahan –dan masih gemetaran- Luhan menopang tubuh bagian atasnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya.

"Aaargghh!" Luhan menjerit saat itu. Ia belum benar-benar tidak siap untuk posisinya ketika Kris mencengkeram pinggulnya dan dengan paksa memasukkan kejantanannya pada liang masuknya. Luhan sama sekali tidak siap dengan serangan itu, ia menangis, merengek memanggil nama Sehun walau Sehun tidak menjawabnya dan justru melambaikan tangan kearahnya; seperti menyapanya dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. Luhan bisa merasakan Kris sedikit menarik kejantananya dan kemudian Luhan ingin menjerit semakin keras ketika ia merasakan Kris memasukkan kembali kenjantanannya dengan kasar kedalam liangnya. Luhan ingin menjerit ketika matanya menemukan Sehun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir—memberi gestur untuk Luhan diam. Melihat itu, Luhan kemudian membenamkan jeritannya diantara kedua kengan yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa jauh lebih berat saat itu. Luhan gigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di liang bawahnya dan itu justru membuat Kris mengeram. Ronga-rongga liang Luhan menjepitnya dengan kuat.

"Fuck!" umpat Kris dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan, "Uuungh.. relaks Luhan..." tersenyum, "Kupikir kau sudah cukup siap tadi."

Luhan tidak menjawab, namun tubuhnya mengatakan segalanya. Tubuh mungil dan ramping miliknya gemetaran. Kalau saja tangan Kris tidak memegang pinggulnya, mungkin saja Luhan akan kembali terjadi tengkurap diatas tempat tidur. Tapi apapun itu, Luhan masih tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan kejantanan Kris didalam diriya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Bahkan Luhan merasa kalau lututnya sudah tak lagi mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bagian atas tubuhnya sudah terkulai diatas tempat tidur karena lengannya tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya, hal itu justru membuat liang masuk Luhan semakin terpampang untuk Kris.

Air mata Luhan mengalir, rasa sakit ditubuhnya—dan juga sakit dihatinya—membuatnya harus meredam itu semua lewat remasan sprei dibawahnya dengan sangat erat.

"Yaah, mungkin dengan ini bisa menggantikan rasa sakitnya dengan kenikmatan, Lulu.."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris mulai memompa kejantanannya keluar dan masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan. Kris memulai dengan kecepatan yang perlahan terlebih dahulu. Luhan menggerang dan merintih. Sesekali bibirnya menjerit ketika kejantanan Kris menumbuknya tepat di sweet spot miliknya.

Sementara seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya menonton tak ingin membuang kesempatan. Kai kemudian ikut dan permainan ini. Kai jambak rambut Luhan dan menariknya untuk mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Luhan menjerit untuk itu, air matanya kembali jatuh. Luhan pun terpaksa menuruti Kai, mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dengan susah payah dan kembali menopangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kai tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kai ambil kejantanannya sendiri dan mengurutnya untuk kemudian memerintahkan Luhan untuk melakukan _blow job_ untuknya.

Dan lagi... Luhan merasakan sensasi intens yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Dengan gerakan yang berirama, mereka—Kris dan Kai—terus menerus menyerang dua akses milik Luhan. Saat Kris mendorong masuk kejantannannya pada liang masuk milik Luhan, saat itu pula tubuh Luhan akan terdorong ke depan dan membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus menggulum kejantanan Kai didalam mulutnya. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, meski keringat dan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tubuh rampingnya yang berkeringt, yang menggeliat terlihat begitu erotis dan itu membuat Kai dan Kris semakin semangat.

Kris mengeram, menekan kejantanannya pada liang masuk Luhan dengan semakin kencang dan keras ketika ia merasakan ia akan sampai pada orgasmenya. satu tangannya yang terbebas kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pinggang Luhan, merabanya dengan seduktif sebelum akhirnya ia bawa untuk menuju kejantanan Luhan yang terabaikan tadi. Kris remas milik Luhan yang menegang itu dan Kris harus mengumpat ketika ia merasakan Luhan yang semakin meremas penisnya didalam sana.

"Oooh.. Fuck! Lu.. jangan meremasku seperti itu—aahh.."

"Mphh..!" Luhan tidak kuat lagi menerima semua sensasi ini. Dengan satu tangannya, dengan susah payah dan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa itu, Luhan mendorong pinggul Kai hingga penis Kai yang berada didalam bibirnya keluar dari mulutnya.. "Kr—Kris..! Aahh.. Kris.. ja-nnghh—" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bibirnya terasa ngilu sementara Kris masih menyerangnya dibawah sana. Luhan merenggek, menggeleng ribut dengan jemari tangannya yang mencengkeram seprei dibawahnya dengan begitu erat.

Sementara Kris, mengabaikan rintihan dari Luhan untuk berhenti. Kris justru semakin cepat, mempercepat tusukannya dibawah sana. Sangat cepat sampai-sampai Luhan hampir tidak bisa mengikuti alur yang Kris mainkan dan membuat nafasnya beberapa kali tersangkut ditenggorokkan. Tubuh rampingnya terayun bersamaan dengan dorongan Kris yang semakin cepat.

"Wow.. pelan-pelan fanfan. Kau bisa membunuhnya dengan kecepatan itu. Aku tidak ingin boneka-ku marah padaku untuk waktu yang lama atau mungkin dia rusak." Ucap Sehun dari arah sofa. Suaranya bahkan terdengar seperti sedang menggoda.

"Be-berisik.. Hhh.." sergas Kris terengah-engah, "sedikit lagi...! Ohh.."

Serangan Kris semakin gencar. Luhan pun semakin kewalahan untuk itu. Entah sudah seberapa keras rintihannya dan berapa banyak air matanya jatuh saat ini, Luhan benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat. Luhan perkuat cengkramannya pada sprei dibawahnya, meskipun beberapa kali cengkramannya terlepas karena Kris terlalu kuat mendorongnya dibawah sana. Satu hentakan terakhir dengan Kris yang semakin kuat meremas kejantanannya, membuat Luhan menegang ketika merasakan perut bagian bawahnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk, hingga akhirnya Kris menghentakkan tusukannya pada lubang Luhan dan Luhan menjerit ketika ia mencapai orgasmenya lagi dan Kris yang menyemburkan cairan precumnya didalam tubuh Luhan.

Tubuh Kris jatuh ketika fase orgasmenya selesai, itu membuat bagian depan tubuhnya menimpa Luhan yang sudah terjatuh lebih dulu setelah ia orgasme tadi. Setelah beberapa saat—setelah fase orgasme mereka berdua, Kris menopangkan tubuhnya dengan sikunya, mencabut penisnya yang masih menancap didalam tubuh Luhan.

"Ooops.." ucap Kris sambil bersiul saat melihat sebentuk cairan mani ikut keluar dari dalam liang masuk Luhan, "Apa aku keluar begitu banyak?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Luhan sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Bahkan ketika Kris memakai celananya dan kemudian menuju kearah Sehun dan melakukan tos. "Hukuman macam apa yang kau berikan padanya.. hanya karena dia melakukan pemotretan dengan laki-laki lain?"

Sehun menggendikkan bahunya, "Dia bahkan melakukan makan malam setelah pemotretan dengan laki-laki itu. Bertukar _We Chat_ dan melakukan chat tanpa seizin dari Tuannya. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Sehun. Itu hanya profesional kerja kurasa." Jawab Kris kemudian.

"Entahlah.. dia terlihat menikmati ketika laki-laki lain menyentuhnya. Ya kurasa ini akan memberinya pelajaran."

Kris berdecih, "Ya terserahmu saja. Dia milikmu dan kau berhak melakukan apapun padanya." Jawab Kris sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kris butuh mandi setelah 'olahraga' malamnya. Ia tidak nyaman tentu saja dengan rasa lengket dan juga bau seks yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Beralih dari Sehun dan Kris, Luhan yang mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Kris tadi mulai meringsut didalam tidurnya. Matanya mulai terasa berat karena lelah. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan, seakan mati rasa karena dipaksa terus orgasme berkali-kali. Tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah terasa ngilu. Liangnya terasa kosong setelah Kris keluar tadi; tapi itu bukan berarti Luhan menginginkan penis lain masuk dalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi.." Kai berdeham, "Apa sekarang giliranku?"

Mendengar itu Luhan kembali merengek. Nafasnya belum benar-benar teratur saat ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa ia gerakan lagi. Keringat, air mata, dan cairan _precum_ melumuri tubuhnya, dan Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menerima serangan yang lain.

Tapi Kai tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia mendekat kearah Luhan, mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuh Luhan dengan paksa hingga membuat tubuh itu terlentang. Luhan mulai terisak dan air mata miliknya kembali jatuh. Luhan ingin melawan dan menolak saat ini, ia sudah merasa begitu kotor saat ini. Namun sekuat apapun ia melawan saat Kai tersenyum penuh nafsu dan memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya memutar disekitar pusarnya membuat Luhan hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya mulai meremang menahan sensasi yang ia terima. Ia menatap Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca—memohon dan berharap dengan itu membuat Kai urung untuk memasukinya.

"K—Kai.. kumohon.. Ja—Jangan.." isaknya yang tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, "Kumohon.. jangan lagi..."

Jika melihat mata Kai yang nampak menghitam penuh nafsu, ia tentu tidak akan memperdulikan rengekan Luhan serta sorot mata memohonnya itu. Kai justru mengangkat kaki Luhan dan menempatkannya di atas bahunya. Hal itu membuat Kai dapat melihat dengan jelas liang masuk Luhan yang mulai memerah dengan sisa cairan mani yang berada disekitarnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Kai menusuk masuk hanya dengan sekali dorongan..

Nafas Luhan tercekat. Tersangkut ditenggorokkan dengan tubuhnya yang melengkung keatas seperti busur dengan kepala yang tertengadah keatas. Membuat Kai bisa melihat leher jenjang penuh bekas pink yang Kai yakini akan membiru untuk beberapa hari kedepan—itu tanda yang Sehun berikan tadi. Kai mencoba mencondongkan tubuhnya ketika ia melihat leher yang menggoda itu. Dengan bibir yang mengganga lebar namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Kai ingin melahap bibir mungil yang terlihat menggoda itu.

"Jangan berani meninggalkan jejak ditubuhnya Kim Jong In. Atau aku akan memunuhmu setelah ini!" Sehun menatap tidak suka dari sana. Membuat Kai harus berdecak kesal dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, mata Luhan mulai terpjam erat dengan jari-jari tangannya yang mencengkeram erat sprei dibawahnya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Menahan desahannya untuk keluar dan rongga-rongga dalam dirinya kembali menjepit Kai dengan kuat.

"Uunghh.." geram Kai nikmat, "kau masih sempit saja, Lu.."

Luhan tidak perduli dengan itu, dan hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk mulai beradaptasi dengan penis Kai didalam dirinya. Dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur setelah Luhan mulai terbiasa dengan kejantanan Kai didalam tubuhnya, Luhan benar-benar gemetaran dengan nafasnya yang menderu. Luhan hanya mampu menangis tanpa suara disana.

Tapi tetap saja Kai memompa kejantanannya untuk masuk menusuk kedalam liang Luhan. Sama seperti yang lainnya, ia memulai dengan kecepatan perlahan. Sementara Kai menikmati kegiatan menusuk masuk itu, Luhan justru semakin tidak karuan. Ia meolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat dan cairan mani itu menggeliat tidak karuan karena sensasi yang ia terima membuat tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa diam walau otaknya memberi perintah untuk Luhan tidak memberi reaksi apapun.

Lama-lama kecepatan tusukan Kai semakin meningkat. Tubuh lemas itu mulai terguncang hebat akibat hentakan Kai itu. Keatas dan kebawah mengikuti alur yang Kai mainkan. Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa mengimbangi ini. Disela-sela tusukan Kai didalam liang masuknya, Luhan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Entah Kai yang tidak perduli atau tidak mengetahuinya, Kai tetap menusukkan kejantanannya dengan kedalam tubuh Luhan. Bahkan saat Kai mulai orgasme-nya akan datang, dan memperdalam tusukannya, Luhan sudah benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Meski akhirnya Kai membenamkan kejantanannya seluruhnya kedalam tubuh Luhan dan mencurahkan orgasmenya disana. Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan itu.

Karena Luhan benar-benar pingsan...

.

Semburat sinar matahari menelusup masuk dari sela-sela gorden di apartemen Luhan untuk menyentuh tubuh yang terbungkus selimut tebal hingga batas lehernya. Makhluk mungil dengan rambut coklat karamel itu tertidur dengan meringkuk seperti bayi dengan satu tangannya berada didepan wajah manisnya. Perlahan-lahan kelereng coklat seperti mata rusa itu terbuka, mengerjab menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang menusuk masuk kedalam matanya. Si mungil itu merengek dan menggeliat seperti anak kucing setelah bangun tidur. Luhan meringis sakit ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya dan keadaan dirinya yang tidak memakai apapun dibalik selimut tebal bergambar bambi itu.

Luhan bisa merasakan matanya yang begitu sembab dan berat untuk dibuka. Ia merasa kedua matanya terasa tebal—ia tahu itu karena ia terlalu banyak menangis semalam—bahkan beberapa ngilu dtubuhnya. Terutama dibagian bawahnya, tepat diliang masuknya. Luhan menutup wajahnya ketika ia mengingat kejadian semalam, ketika Sehun membagi dirinya dengan Kris dan Kai karena Sehun menghukumnya. Luhan masih ingat ketika mereka bergantian menikmati tubuhnya hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan karena tidak bisa mengimbangi permainan mereka bertiga.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, membayangkan entah apa yang mereka lakukan dengan tubuhnya ketika ia pingsan.

Mengangkat selimutnya untuk memeriksa tubuhnya, Luhan mengernyit bingung. Seluruh cairan yang -seharusnya!- menempel ditubuhnya sudah tidak ada. Semuanya bersih. Tidak untuk menemukan dirinya legket karena keringat dan cairan mani yang mungkin mengering ditubuhnya dan justru merasakan tubuhnya terasa segar dan bersih. Camkan.. bersih! Bahkan selimut kamarnya juga di ganti!

Mungkinkah mereka bertiga memandikannya ketika pingsan dan membereskan kamarnya?

Luhan memerah ketika membayangkan itu.

" _Morning_ manis. Sudah bangun?"

Suara itu tidak asing untuk Luhan. Ketika ia menemukan pemilik suara itu membuka pintu kamarnya. Itu adalah Sehun. Dalang dibalik kesakitannya semalam ngomong-ngomong.

Sehun masuk kedalam dengan satu cangkir kopi, satu gelas susu dan satu botol air mineral dinampan yang ia bawa. Dan juga satu roti dengan selai coklat diatasnya. Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan dan itu mau tidak mau membuat Luhan merasa panas diwajahnya. Senyuman Sehun yang terpantul cahaya matahari terlihat begitu tampan.

"Sehun.." gumam Luhan dengan suara yang serak. Membawa tubuhnya yang masih terasa ngilu itu untuk duduk walau itu harus membuatnya merasakan sakit kembali dibagian bawah tubuhnya, "Aaakhh..!"

"Pelan-pelan manis.." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum untuk kemudian duduk disamping Luhan.

Dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang nampan, Sehun rangkul pundak sempit milik Luhan dan membantunya untuk duduk. Satu tangan Luhan berusaa untuk menopang tubuhnya bangun, sementara satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang selimutnya agar tetap menutup tubuhnya. Luhan meringis saat akhirnya ia bisa duduk dan punggungnya bersandar pada headboard tempat tidur.

"Ini minum dulu." Kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral itu. Luhan menurutinya dan meminum air itu hingga tertinggal separuhnya. Sejujurnya Luhan benar-benar haus saat itu.

Melihat Luhan selesai dengan itu, Sehun kemudian beranjak dari sana. Menaruh botol air mineral itu diatas nakas—tepat sebelum Sehun menaruh nampan berisik kopi, susu dan roti tadi—sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyadari tatapan polos Luhan yang mengarah kepadanya. Bibir yang mencembik dan siap untuk menangis itu—astaga serangan pagi hari macam apa ini, batin Sehun meraung. Luhan imut sekali dan terlihat seperti anak kecil jika sudah seperti ini.

Menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sejujurnya Sehun mulai merasa bersalah atas kejadian semalam.

"Oke.. aku minta maaf dan berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Luhan."

Luhan semakin mencembik matanya mulai berair, dia siap untuk meledakkan tangisnya. Melihat itu Sehun merasa tidak tega. Ia kemudian kembali duduk dan mulai membawa si mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya dan satu kecupan di dahinya.

"Itu sakit sekali Sehun. Jangan menghukumku seperti itu lagi.."

"Maaf ya sayang~. Aku janji tidak akan menghukummu seperti itu lagi."

"Janji?" rengeknya. Melepas pelukan Sehun hanya untuk mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Sehun tersenyum, mengusak ucuk kepala itu dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Luhan.

"Aku janji.."

Si mungil kembali meringsut dalam dada bidang milik Sehun itu, mencari kenyamanan disana. Menikmati hangat tubuh Sehun serta menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang Sehun keluarkan. Luhan tersenyum ketika ia menyadari ketika Sehun membelai rambutnya dan Luhan merasa begitu nyaman ketika Sehun melakukan itu.

Membuat Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Sehun..?"

"Ya? Kau lapar?"

Luhan menggeleng, memainkan jemarinya di dada Sehun dan membentuk pola abstrak disana, "Sehun.. ayo kita mandi bersama~. Aku ingin Sehun membersihkanku.."

Mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar berbeda kali itu, Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sehun mendengar permintaan Luhan itu seperti ajakan _morning sex_ dengan _wet sex._ Sehun menangkap itu dengan artian, _"Sehun.. ayo bercinta denganku."_ Melepaskan pelukan si mungil pada dirinya untuk ia curi satu ciuman disana. Dan menautkan bibir mereka dalam dan panas.

Sehun angkat tubuh Luhan untuk kemudian ia gendong dan Luhan menggalungkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun. Terlihat seperti seekor koala.

Ciuman itu tidak terlepas bahkan ketika Sehun mulai membawa kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sehun dorong pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kakinya hingga terbuka dan menuju kearah _bath up_ yang tidak terisi air itu.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat seperti kehilangan mainan miiknya saat Sehun lepas ciuman mereka dengan paksa dan meletakkan Luhan didalam _bath up._ "Duduk! Dan jangan bergerak." Perintah Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk patuh.

Luhan merona ketika ia melihat Sehun yang melepas kaos miliknya hingga Luhan bisa melihat _abs_ Sehun. Sehun menyadari ketika Luhan memperhatikannya dengan wajah yang memerah."Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" ucap Sehun sambil melepas celana miliknya.

Luhan menggeleng, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dibalik lututnya.

Luhan meremang ketika air hangat itu menyentuh tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman ditambah Sehun yang ikut masuk kedalam sana. Menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun mulai membasuh dirinya dengan sabun. Gelembung-gelembung sabun mulai membalut tubuh Luhan dan sebagian mengambang diatas air. Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika memainkan gelembung-gemlembung sabun saat itu. Membiarkan Sehun menahan kegemasannya pada si mungil itu.

Satu sapuan tangan Sehun yang berbalut busa sabun cair mengarah kearah bagian depan tubuh si mungil, menyentuh dada Luhan dan Luhan harus menggeliat untuk itu. Sehun tersenym ketika ia merasakan Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman dengan gosokan tangan kanannya didadanya dan tangan kirinya yang nakal mencoba masuk mencari liang masuk Luhan.

"Mmmhh..."

Luhan mengerang nikmat saat Sehun memasukkan satu jari tangannya untuk masuk kedalam sana, bergerak didalam seakan membersihkan bagian dalam liang masuk itu. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangannya untuk keluar walau hasilnya percuma. Bibirnya tidak mau menuruti keinginannya untuk diam dan justru semakin gencar memberi respon untuk perlakuan Sehun selanjutnya.

Tidak membiarkan bibirnya untuk diam, Sehun mulai menciumi leher bagian belakang itu. Menjilatya, menggigit dan sesekali mengecapnya hingga berbunyi. Menyisakan warna pink yang merona disana.

Sehun menggeram, ketika Luhan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya yang justru langsung menyentuh penisnya yang mulai tegang itu. Menggeseknya dibelahan pantatnya dan mencoba untuk menantang Sehun.

"Balik tubuhmu sayang. Tatap aku."

Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun kali itu, membalik tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada pundak Sehun. Tangannya kemudian mengalung di leher Sehun dengan dagunya yang ia letakkan di bahu kekar itu. "Sehunhh... Ahh.." desah Luhan mulai tidak nyaman. Penisnya mulai menegang dan menusuk perut kekar Sehun.

"Tidak sabar, hm?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya melenguh saat Sehun menambah dua jari masuk kedalam liangnya, merogoh bagian dalam tubuhnya untuk pemanasan. Hangatnya air yang menyentuh mereka berbalut dengan nafas yang keluar dari hemusan nafas keduanya.

"Aahh.. Sehunhh—nggh..." Luhan mendesah lagi, merasakan tangan Sehun yang terbebas mulai meremas penisnya yang semakin menenang. Luhan eratkan cengkraman tangannya pada pundak Sehun, menggigit bahu yang ia jadikan sandaran itu saat Luhan mulai merasa bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

Sehun sadar itu, ketika penis Luhan yang berada digenggamannya itu mulai mengeras dan berkedut, si mungil itu benar-benar akan mencapai orgasme. Sehun percepat kocokannya dibawah sana dengan terus menciumi pundak dan leher Luhan yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Menahan rasa perih karena gigitan Luhan dibahunya, Sehun justru tersenyum untuk itu.

Bersamaan dengan semakin kuat gigitan Luhan dibahunya, saat itu juga Luhan menuntaskan orgasmenya. menyembur didalam air yang penuh dengan busa itu.

"Angkat pinggulmu sayang... aku akan masuk."

Luhan benar-benar penurut dengan perintah Sehun, mengangkat pinggulnya dan menyiapkan dirinya dengan Sehun yang akan masuk sebentar lagi. Satu desahan kembali lolos dari bibirnya saat Sehun mulai memposisikan kejantanannya diliang masuk Luhan. Menyentuhkan ujung penisnya di liang masuk itu, "turun, sayang." Perintah Sehun selanjutnya.

Luhan sedikit turunkan posisinya, mengeram penuh kenikmatan saat Sehun mulai masuk dan menusuk masuk dengan perlahan. "Aahh.. Sehuunn—ngghh..." Luhan mendongak saat Sehun tepat menyentuh _sweet spot_ miliknya, menumbuk dengan sekali tusukan. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat itu, menyentuhkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi itu dan kemudian menariknya untuk menautkan bibir mereka.

Sehun kulum bibir bawah Luhan dengan rakus, menggigitnya sesekali hingga suara decapan terdengar begitu jelas. Suara kecipak air yang jatuh menyentuh lantai kamar mandi. Suara decapan ciuman, serta riak-riak air mulai terdengar.

Luhan mengangkat pinggungnya dengan susah payah tanpa harus mengurangi konsentrasinya pada ciumannya dengan Sehun, saat Luhan naik maka kejantanan Sehun akan tertarik keluar—tidak sepenuhnya—dan saat Luhan menurunkan pinggulnya Sehun akan menusuknya semakin dalam. Luhan harus bekerja lebih keras, memposisikan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada kakinya—walau Sehun membantunya—menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan Sehun yang berkali-kali menusuk titik kenikmatan miliknya.

Suara desahannya terdam dalam ciumannya dan hanya ada erangan terus menerus dan suara kecipak air yang saling bersahutan. Semakin cepat dan ribut, Sehun mengeram saat Luhan mulai menjepitnya –Luhan akan mencapai orgasmenya lagi- dan Sehun pun juga, Sehun percepat tusukannya hingga akhirnya ia merasakan ia siap untuk keluar.

Satu hentakan terakhir dan mereka keluar bersama tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Sehun emut bibir bawah milik Luhan dan menjilatnya sekilas saat benang saliva menghubungkan tautan bibir yang mulai menjauh. Sehun satukan dahinya dengan dahi Luhan, saling memejamkan mata mereka dengan deru nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum dan mulai membuka matanya, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun.."

"Maaf untuk semalam."

Luhan menggeleng, "Apapun untukmu Sehun.."

Begitulah Luhan, anak penurut yang selalu patuh pada perintah Sehun. Karena bagi Luhan, apapun akan ia lakukan asal Sehun tetap berada disampingnya. Jika cinta memang buta, maka Luhan adalah bukti dari itu. Ia membutakan matanya untuk tetap berada disamping Sehun, memberikan apapun untuk laki-laki yang ia cintai itu. Termasuk untuk menjadi _'pet'_ atau bahkan menjadi 'boneka' seorang Oh Sehun.

.

END

.

Yeyeyeye.. niatnya pengen bikin ini chaptered gitu, tapi takut ga keurus, mengingat masih banyak hutang ff yang lain. Mungkin setelah rada ga banyak hutangnya, bakalan dilanjut tapi buat story baru. Hehehe.. TTTT maafkeun.

btw, sejujurnya aku lebih nyaman nulis pake 'kejantanan' bukan 'penis'. tapi kayaknya ada dibeberapa bagian yang kalau aku kasih kejantanan ga pas, jadi ya gitu deh. semoga kalian ga bingung.

Maaf untuk NC yang—you know what i mean. Seriously, NC isn't my arena... Huhuhu.. /bow

Big Thanks buat kak Fie, udah bolehin aku remake ffnya dan aku tambahin scene-nya. Hehehe w cerita aslinya mah ga ada itu bagian wet sex-nya dan ending itu astagaaaaaa... aku sama Eve bingung banget mesti nulis gimana. Mau dibuang sayang, diikutin juga kayaknya ga nyambung. /leon dibuang/

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini. Terimakasih sudah follow dan fav juga. Jangan lupa reviewnya kakak. Mohon kritik dan saran serta bimbingannya. /skripsi kali ah/

Happy reading? /NOOOO/ Review juseyoooo~~ *kedip najis*

.

.

15 Desember 2015

DeathSugar

.


End file.
